


Mission Failed

by NanixErka



Series: Maria and the Reaper [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post Fight, Slow Burn, further relationship development, i just love these two, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: They meet again, in less than ideal circumstances.





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be self indulgent

The mission had been an absolute failure on all fronts. No question about it

Akande would be supremely disappointed. 

Frankly, Gabriel felt a quiet thankfulness in his chest at the fact that he was still alive as he leaned back in his seat - the airship making its way back to base. No one had expected an entire brigade waiting for them. He hadn’t expected Jack to be there, ready for the kill and meaning it.

He hadn’t expected to get cornered. 

But somehow the unfortunate turn of events hadn’t been the biggest shocker of that mission

No, no, the biggest shock was the woman currently passed out in his lap, caked in dust and ash and debris, breathing soundly at last with her face resting just below his mask. How she hadn’t lost her glasses was a mystery, but not one he was really contemplating. 

What he was wondering was how Maria Manuela Silva knocked Jack fuckin Morrison out with nothing but a wooden bat and the element of surprise. She even knocked his mask off - just how strong was this 5 foot 4 Portuguese woman anyway?

Her appearance had been the biggest shock of the mission, and when her adrenaline wore off and she fainted before his eyes he knew he couldn’t leave her there. He’d caught her, and retreated to the ship, not letting her go for even a moment. 

The first time he’d “taken” her Akande had been unusually kind - perhaps seeing how Maria had been beneficial to Talon’s cause as a whole from the scandal’s reporting and saw it as a debt being paid. But this time? He couldn’t take her to the base. There was no rhyme, no reason. He’d have to drop her off somewhere. 

It had been hard to maintain his cover, since she arrived, and this was not helping in the slightest. Hard to stay cruel and edgy when you have a woman dressed in bright blue resting soundly against your chest - no matter how nice it felt to have a warm body against his cold form. 

There was a hospital in Paris they were flying over. It was better than nothing, and close enough to Portugal where he felt comfortable dropping her off. He moved his arm to turn on his coms and watched her, hoping not to wake her. This didn’t need to get more complicated by having her wake up. 

The conversation was brief and the pilot agreed, slightly changing direction as he did. Gabriel put his arm down, it almost naturally taking its place gently over Maria’s waist as she made a little noise, adjusting herself in his lap. 

His thoughts briefly wandered to their last meeting. The confusion and hurt in her eyes, the admission that she knew. She knew who he was. The promise that she would “be in touch” 

That quick, chaste kiss to his marred skin under the disguise

Whatever body heat he still had flared at the memory. He was never much one for sentimentality, but he supposed that the years had softened him somewhat. 

He used to hate that fondness in his chest - the yearning for the days when he didn’t have to hide his face. 

But that would mean he hadn’t met “Nella”

And frankly, that was not a loss he wanted to handle. 

When he got word that the hospital was less than 5 minutes away. He adjusted to carry her and stood, reading to leave her and call the hospital to let them know she was there. She wasn’t seriously injured, but her uneven breathing right after she’d fainted pointed to perhaps inhalation. It’d be best if she was checked. 

Too bad the jostling was just enough for her to start waking up. 

She came to as he was walking out of the ship, stepping onto the concrete roof of the hospital before addressing her slightly dazed state

“.. I have taken you to the northern Parisian hospital. Get checked before you go home” 

She didn’t say anything but stared intently at him, as if she was still coming to. He gently put her down on her feet and - though she wavered, she stood up

“... “ she looked up at him “.. It is good to see you” she admitted, almost sheepishly. “I’m sorry i haven’t called”

Gabriel almost wanted to yell that this is the furthest thing from important, but he could see the confusion in her eyes. She was still disoriented. 

He realized he might not get another chance, with how things were going. 

So he leaned down slightly, lifted his mask just enough to expose the lower half of his face - revealing ashen skin and scars and what looked like fuckin shark teeth through his parted lips -

And kissed her forehead

“Try not to get yourself killed, please, Hermosa” He requested, pulling the mask back down and nearly chuckling when he saw her reddened cheeks and dumbfounded face. He decided not to comment and turned back around, his long coat swaying in the wind as he boarded the ship and regrettably left her there

It was better this way - he kept having to tell himself

But the more he said it, the less he believed

**Author's Note:**

> Bug me over at doodleimprovement on tumblr!


End file.
